


Book Of Stories

by LePipi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak develop a quirky friendship, one consisting of books, swings, and a proposal from Dean.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Of Stories

At the age of 9, Dean Winchester was mostly preoccupied with comic books, playing base-ball with his dad, and rolling in the dirt.

At the age of 10, Castiel Novak was mostly preoccupied with his thoughts, books, and chasing butterflies.

It might have been fate, or just their luck to meet each other at this age.

Their middle school had made a new class system called P.I.E., which combines 1st graders with 2nd graders, and 3rd graders with 4th graders.

Dean was getting his first taste of school-allergies that year. He began to see the children as boring, and the teachers as bossy. He was having difficulty reading big words, and he didn't like it when the other kids laughed.

Mom said that, this year it would be different. That he was gonna be in class with older kids and they would help him.

Alas, this only made Dean more nervous, even afraid of the older kids.

Even so, Mary's advice held strong.

 

 

Castiel sat at his bright orange desk on the first day of fourth grade, swinging his legs carelessly under his desk. He realized something was different when he came into his usual class room. And then he vaguely remembered something his mother told him about being paired with smaller kids.

He really didn't give it much thought, but accepted the unfamiliar kids running through the classroom.

He wasn't one for mindless chases in circles, so he sat with his book reading in content.

"Hi." He heard a voice of greeting from his left and turned to see one of the younger boys, though he appeared to be taller than him. He had light blond hair and freckles. The boy had kind eyes, but he looked troubled.

 

 

"Hello." The strange boy with blue eyes answered back at Dean, and he felt himself blush. He really, really didn't want to do this, but his mom told him to, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Can I sit next to you?" Dean asked and he felt so small, he couldn't stand it. "It's just because, my mom, she said that I should make friends with the older boys, because I don't have many friends, and that, I should ask for help with my reading, but, I only have problems with big words, I'm good with the small ones, well not small, but smaller, you know..."

Which only made him feel worse.

He looked back into the boys eyes, expecting to see him mocking him, laughing at him for fumbling so much with his words, but the boy just blinked his owl-eyes at him in silence.

"You can sit." Was the boy's short reply back.

Dean felt himself sigh as he took his seat next to the peculiar boy, who took onto him without judgment.

"My name is Castiel. What's yours?" The boy said as Dean was rummaging through his backpack for notebooks.

"Really?" Dean prompted disbelievingly.

"Yes." Said the boy with a curt nod.

"You're lying." Dean said dismissively.

"I don't lie. "

"You are now." –Dean refused to fall for such an obvious joke. Castiel? Who the hell was called that?

"A-Are you mocking me?" This statement made Dean turn his head away from his bag to the boy next and saw him with his head slung down, scratching his arms as if he were cold.

"I-I didn't, I really-, I'm sorry. " Dean blushed embarrassed, as he realized what he just did. He made a potential friend feel humiliated, and he hated kids that made others feel like that.

"I really want to be your friend..." Dean said while fiddling with his shirt's sleeves awkwardly. It was hard for him to express himself with words, he always ended up being too blunt, much as he did right then.

Instead, the boy's head snapped up at this, his eyes a particular shine to them.

"You want to be my friend?" The boy asked as if a great opportunity was being handed to him.

"Y-Yes." –Dean stammered a little, blushing at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I-I would like that, very much. But, um, I still don't know your name." The boy said smiling a little. He found he liked the boy's smile. Thought it felt honest.

"It's Dean. I'm Dean." Dean remembered his manners and offered his hand to Castiel who shook it gingerly.

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

 

 

Castiel really liked Dean. In time he began to think of him as his very best-friend.

He liked how the boy had so much energy, and he wasn't afraid to show it once you got to know him.

He was always jumping around in his seat, never able to sit still, always bombarding him with questions about this and that, like he had this idea that Castiel being older meant he had all the answers.

Castiel kind of liked that responsibility.

Being the youngest of 7 brothers he never really got the respect he thought he deserved.

Dean made him feel capable, like he was good, someone to look up to.

"Hey, Cas, what'cha readin'?" Dean asked eagerly next to him, his green eyes glowing happily.

"Doctor Ouch." Castiel answered Dean with the title of his book.

"What's it about?" Dean laid his head over his forearms, as he snuggled closer to Castiel and his book.

"It's about an animal doctor, who has many adventures, even gets chased by pirates!" Castiel replied in an excited manner, finding joy in sharing his interests with someone who cares.

"Sounds really cool..." He noticed how somberly Dean sounded.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel didn't like his friend feeling sad. He found he too got sad when Dean was sad.

"It's, just that, I wanna be able to read these books you always talk about, but I'll never be smart like you..." Castiel felt himself sadden even more at Dean's defeated words.

"I will help you, and you will read faster and better than me. You'll see." Castiel felt that he only knew how to read the way he did because he had 7 older brothers to help him, while Dean only had one little brother, who he adored, but couldn't really help him with these problems.

"Cas, don't be silly, I-" Dean tried not getting hopeful, but even so, the trust he'd invested in Cas, made him giddy with the prospect.

"I would really like it if you would come over to my house after school." Castiel said in that strange official tone none of the other kids had. In a way, it made him feel even more special to Dean.

"I would like that too..." The words came out shyly, but his cheeks glowed with happiness.

He really liked his friend Castiel.

He was awesome.

 

 

Dean had been visiting Castiel's house more often than not.

His mom and dad saw the noticeable shift in his attitude, from the time he spent with Castiel.

If there was a day that Cas was sick, or had to leave school, he would pout and shout and demand they take him to see if he were ok.

But his reading was improving significantly, and he was in a great mood, he listened when they talked and even helped around the house.

Everyday after school he would talk about Cas, Cas this, and then Cas that, and then Cas said , etc.

Mary didn't mind it though, in fact she encouraged his friendship with Castiel.

She had already met the boy on numerous occasions, and though she would describe him as quirky, she thought he made an excellent friend to Dean.

"Hey, mom!" Mary heard Dean exclaim as he slammed the door behind himself. John trudged in after him, tired from work and listening to Dean's excited yelps about Cas, Cas, Cas...

"Hey, kiddo. Now give mommy a kiss." She said as she grabbed Dean in her arms and made sure to smack his cheeks loudly with kisses, while Dean made happy "grossy" noises.

"Now tell me, did you have fun at Cas' house?" She knew this question would keep Dean busy while she still prepared his lunch.

She listened to his son go on and on, until he said something that made her stop.

"I want to marry him, mom." She turned to see Dean sitting, his face cupped in his hands looking wistfully in nowhere in particular.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's what you do when you really, really like someone, right?" Dean suddenly turned worried, as if it were very important to hold the right definition.

Mary couldn't help but smile at Dean's words. "Yes, yes it is."

"Like you and daddy like each other?" Dean asked.

"Yes, like me and daddy. And do you, Dean, like Cas, like I like daddy?" –Mary asked cautiously.

"Well, I think I do. I like being around him, I like it when he reads to me, I like his eyes... I don't know... Is that okay, mommy?" –Dean turned worried again.

Mary smiled down warmly at her son and took his head to cradle over her stomach.

"Of course it is, sweetie. As long as you're happy."

 

 

"Hey, Cas!" Came the familiar greeting from Dean. He closed his book shut and turned his attention towards his friend. Castiel sat at one of the swings in the school-yard waiting for him. They had an hour to play outside today, but he and Dean preferred to push each other at the swings, in their secluded space of peace.

He dropped his book back in his bag and began swinging as Dean was already way ahead of him.

 

 

As their play came to a stop, Castiel heard the most peculiar thing as of yet.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you want to get married?" Dean asked almost embarrassed, swinging his legs softly back and forth.

Before Castiel could respond Dean continued again,

"My mom said it's okay, so..." He trailed of shyly, one sneaker playing on the ground beneath.

Castiel smiled at his friend's apparent bashfulness.

"That would be a good idea. But there's just one thing..." He spoke unsurely.

"What? What is it?" Dean's head snapped up.

"I-I'm pretty sure you have to kiss to get married."

"Duuuude, kissing's gross!" Dean exclaimed making "bleah" noises.

"It doesn't have to be on the mouth." Castiel supplied cautiously.

"Huh?" –Dean quipped with interested.

"We can kiss on the cheek." 

Dean seemed to contemplate this, and as his silence grew, the blush became deeper, and deeper.

"Okay, but, um you go first." Dean finally made the decision, shutting his eyes tightly, hands still gripping the swing's chains.

Castiel gulped insecurely, as he closed in on Dean from the swing he was sitting on.

He left a small, but audible peck on his cheek and was back to his seat in an instance.

Watching Dean's face as he slowly opened his eyes, a small, fluttery smile set on those lips.

Castiel liked that smile. He had never seen that smile on Dean before.

"Um, it's my turn now." Dean said with a soft chuckle, that left Castiel pleased. He liked the kiss he gave Dean, how his lips sort of melted for just a fraction of a second on the boys freckled cheek. Not at all 'gross'.

Castiel turned his head straight and closed his eyes, in the same manner as Dean.

And in a second he felt a soft press of lips on his cheek and a soft smack.

He opened his eyes to look at Dean, and felt that he looked much like the other boy, flushed with embarrassment.

"So, um, I guess we're married now." He heard Dean chuckle.

Castiel got up from his swing and began pushing the other boy, making him swing higher and higher while Dean laughed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old piece, inspired by a post from lgbtlaughs on tumblr. It was about two kids in kindergarten that randomly started telling everyone they were married, and everyone was super cool with it. I felt super inspired at the moment, so there you have it! Kids being kids! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are great motivation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
